A surprising Valentine
by Rainbow35
Summary: Oneshot. It's a romantic story for Valentines day. Ryuki. Ryo/Rika


Hi everyone!! Since it's Valentine's day tomorrow, I decided to try and write a love story to celebrate!!

Lopmon: What happened to your last story?

Me: I forgot about it and deleted it...

Terriermon: Typical...

Me: What do you mean typical?! I've only done that like, once before!

Terriermon: So? It's still typical.

Lopmon: I bet you don't even know what typical even means.

Me: What is typical, the word of the day?

Terriermon: Yeah.

Me: Oh. Well... Happy Friday the 13th, everyone! Anyways, this story is gonna be a Ryuki, and that's the closest thing to a plot I actually have...

Lopmon: Great... Why do you never come up with anything beforehand?

Me: Um... I don't know... Oh, and if anyone reading this knows, can you please tell me what hiatus means?

Terriermon: Why would they tell you?

Me: I dunno... Now I'm sad...

Lopmon: Sigh... This is ridiculous... Please just start the story Rainbow.

Me: You're being so mean!! But fine, I'll start the story, just in case someone reads this and is nice enough to review. I don't own digimon, but Terriermon and Lopmon do, so sue them!! Ha!

Terriermon and Lopmon: How could you do that to us?!

Me: Ha ha ha! (Laughs evilly)

It was the day before Valentines day, and Rika was walking around the streets.

'I wonder if I'm gonna get a Valentines day card...' She thought to herself. 'Wait, what kind of a thought is that, what would I want a stupid Valentine for?

She kept walking, looking at all the decorations shops had, pink and red hearts and streamers and pictures of Cupid. After about 5 or 10 more minutes of wandering aimlessly, she found herself in the park. She thought she saw someone in the distance sitting on a bench.

'Oh-no, is that Ryo?' She really wasn't in the mood for his teasing today.

Surpisingly enough, it was Ryo.

"Hey Princess, want to sit here?" Said Ryo, gesturing to the spot next to him.

"Why would I want to sit next to _you_?" Asked Rika.

"Aw, c'mon Pumpkin."

"Quit it with the pet names!!"

"Why, you not like them?"

"NO!! I hate them!!"Yelled Rika.

"I think they're cute. In fact-"

"I don't care what you think!!"

"Yeah you do." And with that, he pulled her down by the wrist, forcing her to sit next to him.

"See Pumpkin, isn't this fun?"

Rika snatched her wrist away from Ryo. "Fun?! You've gotta be kidding me. And don't touch me. And don't call me Pumpkin!" She remained sitting next to him, though.

"Why not? Can I call you Princess?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"What about Wildcat?"

"No! Just call me Rika, if you _must_ call me something."

"Think I'll stick to Princess."

Rika stood up. "What is _wrong_ with you?! What _don't _you understand about 'Quit it with the pet names'?"

Ryo stood up too. "Have you got a Valentine?"

"What? What's that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know. Have you? I don't want you to be lonely for Valentines day."

"As a matter of fact, no. But I don't want one! I _like_ being lonely."

"Aw, don't be silly Princess, no-one likes being lonely."

Rika's temper was getting shorter and shorter, and she really wanted to hit Ryo right now.

"I really want to hit you right now, you know that?"

"Well do you know what I really want to do to you?"

"I could guess, and if you go one step nearer to me, you're a dead man."

"Oh. Okay... You wanna sit down Wildcat? It's colder standing."

"I _like_ standing. And what did I tell you about the pet names?!"

"Uh..."

"I can't believe it, you weren't even listening!!"

"Sorry Princess. How can I make it up to you?"

"Aaargh!! I told you to _stop calling me that!!!_"

"So who _is _your Valentine?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Rika was faced with a choice now. 'Let's see, I either walk away now, or hit him so hard he cries.' She smiled at the image. 'Okay then, option two.'

"What are you smiling at?"

"Why should I tell you Akiyama?"

"'Cause you love me."

"No I don't!" That drove her over the edge just enough to hit Ryo, _and_ insult him.

She puched him in the face as hard as she could, and yelled; "WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER LOVE YOU?! I _HATE_ YOU!!"

Ryo was sitting on the ground crying. Somehow it didn't look as satisfiying as Rika had imagined.

It just looked sad, and even worse, it was her fault. She felt guilty now.

"Ryo..."

Ryo regained his composure and stood up. "Sorry Rika... Sorry I didn't shut up, and sorry I made you hate me, and sorry I wouldn't call you your real name."

Rika suddenly went from feeling kinda bad, to being completely overwhelmed by guilt. Ryo was walking away, but she yelled after him.

"Ryo wait!"

He turned around.

"I'm sorry I hit you and said I hated you, I don't really mean it. But that doesn't mean you can call me Princess, or any other pet name."

Ryo smiled. "Apology accepted, and I forgive you. I'll try harder not to call you any nicknames. I just have one thing to ask."

"What?" Asked Rika almost nervously.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

Rika blushed slightly, but smiled. "It's not Valentines day yet, but sure."

Ryo pulled her into a hug, but she didn't resist.

THE END!

Aw, what a happy ending!

Lopmon: But you wrote it.

Me: Nah, the story writes itself. I just type it.

Lopmon: I'll admit, it _was_ a happy ending.

Me: And if that was cliche, or anyone was out of character or anything, please tell me. You can also tell me if you liked it. :) Happy Valentines day everyone!

Terriermon:And Rainbow doesn't have a Valentine. Aww...

Me: Sshh. Story over. Please review! Bye!


End file.
